The road to Cardjitsu
by TheSunnyPenguinPony
Summary: A pink female penguin with blonde hair is training to find her true element, but first she must try all three different elements. What adventures await her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm here, and yes, I cancelled that story 'Stopping Herbert, saving the island'. I started it, but. I couldn't get some inspiration for another chapter. Anyways, new story! Yaaaaay!**

* * *

A pink-feathered penguin with a red shirt, blonde hair tied as a pigtail, shell necklace, looked at the dojo infront of her, she smiled. "Time to try achieving water ninja" she muttered to herself.

"Hello, Grasshopper. Which element would you like to achieve?" Sensei asked her.

"I don't know which one I would become, but I'll try the different elements" the pink-feathered penguin said.

"are you already a ninja?" Sensei asked again.

"No, I'm just a green belt," the pink-feathered penguin said before continuing, " but I just wanna push my limits and try"

"to choose an element, you have to master the classic Cardjitsu." Sensei said.

"Okay" the pink penguin said, taking her shell necklace and red shirt off, keeping her hair and putting on a greenbelt.

"begin" Sensei said before the pink penguin quickly waddled to a mat to train for her black belt.

* * *

It took a week for the pink penguin to try and earn her black belt, but she did it.

"Ah, so you've achieved the black belt," Sensei said, "and now you will challenge me"

"bring it" the penguin smirked.

* * *

"What!?" The pink penguin exclaimed in confusion. "Bu- you- powercards..."

"Don't worry, Grasshopper. I still have time" Sensei smiled.

Sunny smiled. "Let's do this"

* * *

It took five to six times challenging Sensei, but then he started playing fair and stopped with the power cards.

"Oh, wrong choice to not use power cards!" the pink penguin laughed.

"I'm just giving a chance!" Sensei laughed back.

Another penguin who was training looked at Sensei and the pink penguin, confused as to why they would be so silly in a dojo.

* * *

"I... Won?" The pink penguin stood in shock once she managed to get three multicolored cards of fire.

"Yes, and truly, you have proven yourself as a ninja." Sensei smiled at her. "And here is your ninja mask"

"I... I'm a ninja now!" The pink feathered penguin squealed in happiness, looking at the mask.

"What are you waiting for? You earned this." Sensei smiled, before the mask got wizzed away by the pink penguin's flippers.

"Oh thank you so much, Sensei! I'll try to be the best ninja I can!" The pink penguin said in happiness, forgetting everyone else was in the dojo.

"Which element will you try first?" Sensei asked.

"I'll try water"

* * *

**Ooh! I wonder who that pink penguin is. Spoiler alert!**

**Her name is Sunny. So do you know which element she would achieve? (Pretty obvious, it's in her name)**

**Anyways, bye!**


	2. The Element of Water pt1

The pink penguin looked at the door leading to the water dojo. _Should I do this?_ She thought. _Of course I should do this. How can I see which ninja I am without even trying all the elements?_ Without hesitating, she pushed the door open, showing the Water Dojo.

_Holy fish, this place is so beautiful!_ The pink penguin thought, looking at every inch, ever corner, everywhere.

"Hello, Grasshopper. Would you like to train water?" Sensei asked.

"Sure" the pink penguin said.

"I think you should train with a new ninja who's trying to train Water?" Sensei asked again.

"Sure, I'd like to meet that penguin." The pink penguin smiled.

When she saw who it was, her jaw nearly dropped to the ground, it was a familiar penguin she knew since she was born. A dark blue penguin wearing a blue dog cap, and a blue jersey, well, it's what he usually wears, but he often changes looks to make sure nobody recognises him.

"Sunny?" the dark blue penguin called.

"Bronies10?" She called back.

"Don't call me that way!" Bronies10 shouted at her, "call me BigBro10"

"You may be my big brother bu–" Sunny covered her beak before she could continue. "Whatever, let's just train anyway"

* * *

They just started playing already, but they were acting like if one won, the other dies.

In Sunny's way, in front of her was fire on a tile. _Water beats fire_ she thought. She quickly took her water card and the fire got extinguished. "Yes! One step ahead of you!" Sunny bragged.

_Ugh, now I remember why I left mom and dad. _Bronies10 thought as the tile in front of him was snow, a big one. _Hmmmmm, maybe I could use my fire powercard.._. Bronies10 thought before grabbing the fire powercard in his deck and made the snow melt. "WOOOOOO One ste-" Bronies10 got cut off by Sunny jumping to the gong and got him wiped out. "I hate you" Bronies10 muttered, watching his sister celebrate her victory.

"Woo! I won!" Sunny bragged. "Go Sunny, go Sunny, go Sunny, go Sunny!" she cheered as she did her victory dance.

"I hate you so much" Bronies10 muttered again.

* * *

**Wow, you thought it would be a penguin Sunny never knew? WRONG! She has a brother and he ran away and started over with a new iggy and got tons o' coins because Sunny annoyed him. And also, moof.**


End file.
